


Dropping the Bass

by tonight_aliv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a little antsy when left alone in the studio.. [unexplored 5DX band AU focusing on anime-verse gx rivalshipping; small mentions of kingcrab]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping the Bass

Knowing fingers flew to the controls, swiftly quieting the arguing coming from the sound booth. His other hand held the extra microphone loosely, letting it swing back and forth between his legs. He was careful not to throw it into the metal legs of the stool he sat on, but the brunette’s full attention was focused on the small room’s other occupant, even as his feet tapped against the wooden floor in impatience.

Brown eyes followed as Chazz walked from his own stool to the cloth guitar case in the corner by the locked door separating them from the reception area. Both of his hands were on the microphone cord now, his knees bouncing higher as his chest seemed to collapse in on itself. He was smirking, not paying too much attention to the warmth that was spreading from his face to his tight chest and beyond as Chazz drew the zipper, kneeling carefully as the gleaning instrument fell from the case’s dark depths.

Thin, calloused fingers caught the neck easily, and the microphone stopped swaying as the warmth in Jaden’s face finally reached his torso, his hips. He swallowed roughly, uncomfortably, as Chazz swiftly moved back to his spot across from Jaden, bass guitar in tow.

He was glad for the studio’s natural dimness, hiding him in the shadows as he watched Chazz position himself on the stool. His fingers caught the small amount of light in the room as they flew to a familiar position on the neck. They pressed the strings they found as the other hand picked at a few of them, checking the tuning intuitively.

Had Jaden the ability to look away from that hand, he would have seen grey eyes close softly in a familiar concentration. Had there been any more light, he might have also seen an unfamiliar pink tinge to the musician’s cheeks.

After a few more random deep notes in the silence they had created, Chazz started to play the abridged melody to a few popular songs he had practiced. Jaden held on to every note, smiling briefly when he recognized each one in turn. It was quiet, but each note resonated in Jaden’s ears and, despite having grown up in this recording studio and around music his entire life, he couldn’t remember ever hearing something so deeply moving as this solo bass performance.

Neither had noticed when Jaden had drawn his knees together and leaned toward Chazz, trapping the microphone’s cord between two tense thighs. They were both biting their lower lips by the time Chazz ran out of songs to play, their breathing irregular as they focused so intensely on his fingers.

And all at once Chazz froze, fingers posed at a high C, his eyebrows furrowed and his dark bangs shielding his eyes as he slowly opened them. For a few seconds, Jaden was also frozen, watching carefully as the boy stared at his picking hand, middle finger pulling nervously at the lowest string without plucking it. He was blinking rapidly.

After a few too many awkward seconds, Jaden threw a sloppy smile on his face and clapped rapidly, even though he still held onto the mic. Chazz looked up at the sound, slightly startled out of whatever reverie he had fallen into, and immediately moved to pack the instrument away again.

"I knew you were good, but that was really amazing!" Jaden said a little too loudly, using the movement in the room to force his knees apart. His palms fell to the edge of the stool, one still holding the microphone, his entire body still too tight and too warm. He tried to hide his discomfort in his smile.

Chazz gave a noncommittal grunt in response as he zipped the case back up roughly.

"I recognized everything but the last one," Jaden tried to say evenly, glancing to the ceiling near the sound controls with a laugh as if it would answer his implied question.

"The last one was mine," Chazz muttered as he returned to his seat, gaze focused through the glass on the pair in the sound booth, past a startled Jaden.

Yusei was kneeling in front of Jack, talking to him softly. That was good. Things always got uncomfortable when the oldest two argued. They must have figured out that the two in the studio had turned off their mics long ago.

Jaden was a few beats too late in his response, and it made Chazz even more uncomfortable, “I-it was really good!”

"Your opinion doesn’t matter," he responded immediately, despite the blood rushing in his ears and the way his fingers fidgeted.

The two watched as Yusei coaxed Jack into returning to his own guitar, the blush looking entirely out of place on the taller, gruffer man. Neither pointed it out, sporting heated blushes of their own at this point.

"I’d love to hear you play again," Jaden said softly as his fingers returned to the controls, about to bring up the volume in the sound booth after evening out his breathing. He had paused for a moment, waiting for Chazz’s reply, but after receiving none, let Jack’s skillful electric guitar flood the room again.

When his attention had been fully diverted back to the pair in the sound booth, he didn’t see Chazz double over on himself, trying to will the blood in his face and the tightness between his legs away.

And when that didn’t work, when his ears still rang with that simple sentence and his glances up kept landing on the brunette, Chazz wordlessly excused himself, fists clenched to the point of breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> imported from tumblr and originally written on Nov 25th, 2012, for jim.
> 
> completely inspired by the art at the following link  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=30065741


End file.
